And it all falls down (again)
Alternate universe, here we go. I'm TheUnFathomable, better known as Perilthechamp. Don't edit, but feel free to be inspired by it. ;D NOTE: Spoilers may be possible. Also, this takes place-ish in TDP. I don't know if some of this stuff counts as gore, but consider yourself warned. This was based on the idea, "What did Tui come up with before her books were finished?" Tui, if you're offended, I have made you a Mary Sue and you will eventually appear. First alteration Very brief Intro Blaze: NightWings, SkyWings ~ Cunning and resourceful, weak Blister: Most SandWings, SeaWings ~ Average intelligence, average strength Burn: RainWings, MudWings ~ Lower than average intelligence, strong, pretty IceWings are rapidly going extinct, and therefore are not contributing to the war, although they mostly want Blister. Clay is a MudWing. He purposefully pushes himself away from the others and only meets them at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He's the average weight for the regular dragon, but compared to other MudWings he's dreadfully small. Average intelligence. Isn't bullied, but everyone besides Tsunami hates him Glory is a RainWing who knows she has venom. She's friendly to Sunny and Sunny only, and hates Clay deeply. She's bigger than Tsunami and Clay, but smaller than Starflight and Sunny. Slightly over average intelligence. Starflight is a NightWing with visions. After being terrorized by Sunny and Glory, his visions are only of horrible things to come. Average strength and build. Much over the average intelligence. Sunny is a SandWing who bullies everyone mercilessly, especially Starflight and Tsunami. The only one she doesn't bully is Glory, who she pairs up with to bully Starflight. Stronger than the average dragon, but slightly less intelligent. Has a SandWing tail barb. Tsunami is a SeaWing. She is constantly bullied by everyone, even the other dragons that get bullied too. Only seeks help from Clay, who is the only one that minimally accepts her. Half starved, weak, scrawny, average intelligence. Hvitur is an IceWing guardian. He doesn't really take sides in fights but has a soft spot for Glory. Slightly over average intelligence. Morrowseer is a NightWing guardian. He usually breaks up fights, and hates Glory for being a "worthless RainWing". Has a soft spot for Clay. Much over average intelligence. Webs '''is a SeaWing guardian. Webs hates everyone, especially Tsunami. Webs is usually the one to inflict punishment, but no matter what, Tsunami's always punished too, even if she had nothing to do with it. '''Dune '''is dead, and '''Kestrel is believed to be dead. Alright, let's go. Chapter One Clay awoke to Hvitur yelling. That was normal. He fell off of the stalagmite he was sleeping on and went to the prey cave, where he grabbed a goat, swiftly killed it, and trotted back to his sleeping cave, when Hvitur's voice thundered around. "You've reached eight years, idiots. We're going to escort you to the cliffside, where you're all going to go on your own and probably die a tragic death. Do you understand?" A chorus of yeses broke out, and Hvitur walked to the cliff edge and looked up at the sky. Eight, maybe nine SkyWing soldiers descended upon the mountains. They connected to the ground and walked swiftly towards Hvitur. Then, details got a little hazy. Morrowseer towered above the group and slammed into three of them. Webs raked his claws across the biggest one's snout, then slammed fists into the dragon's underside. Hvitur breathed death breath, but was slammed into by another big one and they went down tumbling. Glory and Sunny attacked, while Clay, Tsunami and Starflight watched from what they deemed a safe distance. Then the battle stopped, all SkyWing soldiers, Webs and Hvitur dead, and Glory and Sunny completely unscathed. Morrowseer was nowhere to be found. "That's the end of that," said Glory, walking towards Clay, Tsunami and Starflight with a meaningful smirk. "And that's the end of you." She spit acid into Clay's eyes and flung him off the cliff without a second thought. His screams reverberated in the air long after he hit the bottom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, Clay does get killed in the first chapter. No, I don't hate him at all. Yes, things are going to get much better. Sincerely, FathomtheChamp Chapter 2 Starflight resisted the urge to throw up or scream as Clay's body fell downward. Glory took off into the air, closely followed by Sunny. Starflight halfheartedly flew after them, and Tsunami stuck close to his side, constantly whimpering. At one point, Glory turned around to face the others. "Hey, Tsunami, where would you like to go?" "T-t-to the S-SeaWing k-k-kingdom..." Tsunami stuttered. "Excellent!" Glory chirped in her fake voice. "Sunny, where exactly is that?" "We need to turn approximately 87.63 degrees counterclockwise, then fly for about-" Starflight began. "I didn't ask you, nerd boy." Glory snarled. They flew in silence until Starflight dared to speak again. They kept flying until the Kingdom of the Sea was directly under them. Sunny, using her tail barb, sliced through Tsunami's left wing. The small blue dragon screamed and rapidly spiraled downward, before slamming into the ocean. Starflight was horrified, but he refused to show that he was scared. Turning around, he led the group back-to where, he had no idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, I've been killing off much too many characters. Sooooooooooooo, who do you want to die next? No, you don't get to answer that question. Chapter Three The trio flew nonstop before settling down in the Rain Kingdom. Glory and Sunny killed and ate a few sloths, while Starflight only ate what he knew to be safe and not offensive to their hosts. After they left, Starflight choked out a question. "Which SandWing sister are you going to choose?" He asked. "Not Blaze," both decided instantly. "Too weak," Glory added." "Maybe Burn?" "No, she's too stupid. SandWings need a queen who can do things to help the economy, not to sit around and look pretty." "Soooo, Blister then?" "Blister sounds good." "So, we've decided?" Starflight asked. "We?" Sunny asked. "You didn't do anything, pathetic nerd boy." "I'm-I mean-but-" "Die!" Sunny snarled. She flung her tail at him, but he avoided it and slammed into her. They grappled for a second, before Sunny swung her tail at him again. This time, he grabbed it and pressed it forward, so the tip went into Sunny's underside. Screaming in pain, Sunny swung her tail again and it connected with Starflight's face. They both spiraled down into the outskirts of the Rain Kingdom. Glory dived down to help Sunny, but Sunny's tail dug into her eye. Within hours, all of them had died. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)